


Break On

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Cults, Episode Related, Episode: s01E26 Swing on Through (to the Other Side), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: TJ tries to drive the students away from Spinelli's cult





	Break On

“This is too dangerous, you guys.”

TJ desperately tries to urge his friends away from Spinelli’s cult following. The Ashleys find it scandalous, and a lot of the younger kids view it as a game. Mikey and Gus have even dropped their pretenses and returned with irrational minds.

“You don’t get it! She could get seriously hurt!”

Gretchen says it’s tricky to dissuade someone from something they believe so strongly in. She inadvertently suggests to TJ that they should find a way to prove how wrong their friend’s thinking is. This only leaves him annoyed by something that apparently is not working. The question is how to bring her back to her senses.


End file.
